Second Chance
by PreuBen
Summary: A trainer's journey is supposed to help them grow, help them created friends and bonds they will cherish for the rest of their lives. That was what was told to Damien as he grew, yet why hadn't anyone explained to him the dark side of a trainer's journey? - Nuzlocke Challenge - N/OC


**A/N: Completely rewriting this because I lost all information I had of my White Nuzlocke. This will still be like 'Dreams' yet there are some major differences/personalities changes. I was hoping to actually develop the characters more now that I have completely finished the Nuzlocke run. **

**Warning: Contains Yaoi/Hetero (Depending on how you view it), Violent themes, Blood-shed, and Character Death (It is a Nuzlocke, Pokemon will die)**

**Game: Pokemon White **

**Nuzlocke Rules: **

**1. If Pokemon faints it is to be immediately released or stored in a box titled 'Grave' permanently and cannot be withdrawn ever again. (The Pokemon is dead)**

**2. All captured Pokemon MUST be nicknamed**

**-Can only catch first Pokemon seen on Route/City/Cave/Ocean/ Etc…. **

**-Do NOT catch duplicates**

**3. If duplicate is your 'First encounter' you have two more chances to find something new before moving on.**

**-If you have a Pokemon from a certain Evolution line and find another within that Evolution line (Ex: Caterpie – Metapod – Butterfree) it is to be treated as a duplicate and CANNOT be captured.**

**4. No Legendaries (Zekrom is only exception as an in-game event)**

**5. Capture rules are briefly ignored if a Shiny is encountered.**

**6. Pinwheel Forest (Outside/Inside) count as two separate areas.**

* * *

"_Xenia!" The shrill cry echoed loudly, being heard over the other terrible sounds that resonated through the large roadway. Being heard over the screaming, the sounds of metal smashing against metal, and the sounds of explosions in the distance. "Xenia, p-please hang on. Xenia don't leave me!" _

_Everything was blurred and the young woman was having a difficult time focusing on anything one thing. The pain in her abdominal only causing further difficulty in trying to focus. Though she tried keep her eyes open and locked on the battered boy that was leaned over her crying large tears, sobbing too loud not to notice. _

"_V-Vaughn?" _

_The sound of the boy's name seemed to snapped him out of his depression causing the boy to look down at her with large hopeful eyes. "Xenia! Oh god Xenia you need to stay awake, don't fall asleep, whatever you do don't fall asleep." That was a hard demand to follow._

"_Vaughn….y-you're hurt." The teen blinked before looking down at his own self and noticing the large burns that covered his body, the shards of glass and metal that pierce through his skin. It hurt, but his fear for his sister distracted him from that pain._

"_It's fine, I'm fine. You're the one we need to worry about." Vaughn spoke as he choked on a sob pulling his sister's frail body closer to him. He knew he shouldn't move her too much, but he couldn't help himself. She was so hurt, what if she didn't make it?_

"_Heh, I'm your big sis o-o-of course I-I'm going to w-worry." Xenia tried smiling but found the simple action to be too much. Giving a soft groan she let her body go slack before looking into her brother's frightened emerald orbs. "Vaughn….I-I'm really sleepy…."_

"_N-No…."_

"_I'm j-just going to c-close my eyes for a m-m-moment." The world around her began blurring before everything started to go dark. She tried keeping her eyes open, yet the darkness was just so inviting, so welcoming._

"_Xenia! N-No, Xenia stay awake!" She felt her body being shook heard how desperate her younger brother sounded crying for her to stay with him. She wished she could remain awake. "Xenia….p-please….stay with me…."_

**~ X ~**

"Amelia, don't you think your son's…..a bit strange?" The question couldn't help but be asked. Especially when said child was sitting so very near, watching the three gossiping women. Emerald eyes wide and knowing, like the two-year old actually understood everything they were saying.

"There is nothing wrong with my Damien." Amelia huffed getting rather annoyed with the same subject being brought up once more. There was nothing 'strange' with her son, he was just very observant for his age.

"But Amelia, he just sits there and watches." The two other women couldn't help but shiver. They just couldn't shake the feeling that they were being glared at. Yet when turning their head in the direction, there sat a small boy with a bright smile.

"Mama! Pokema!" The silver haired toddler suddenly cried out happily, reaching small chubby hands out towards the Poke'ball that was strapped to Amelia's side. The dark-haired mother couldn't keep the smile off her face as she reached towards her partner's Poke'ball.

"Purr~" The feline spoke once she was released from the device that held her.

"Purrloin, will you be a dear and entertain Damien for a few?" The mother questioned, her smile growing slightly in size once her Pokemon nodded. Lifting herself onto her hind legs, Purrloin gently took Damien's hand in her paw before leading the small child out of the room.

The two women swore they saw a smirk form on the child's lips as he left the room. It only led to further arguments with the mother who claimed nothing was strange about her child.

"What do you want now kid?" The Purrloin questioned once the pair had left the room filled with gossiping women.

"Purrloin…..have you ever heard of travelling to different dimensions? Of being reborn as someone when you were previously someone else?" The child spoke with skill that far surpassed other children his age. The question though did catch the dark-type's interest.

"Are you trying to hint at something?" Purrloin questioned before gracefully jumping on the couch and relaxing. She peered at the pacing boy with curiosity, enjoying the troubled expressed that passed over his face.

"And if I am?" The boy finally settled on the answer feeling it would answer her question without answering her question.

"I would say that it doesn't quite matter anymore. Even if they were previously someone, that is not who they are now. They should remember the past, yet do not linger in it looking for a way back, because it would be hopeless." Purrloin answered calmly, watching the boy's face for his reaction. She was pleased as she watched his face twisted into one of deep thought.

"You….have a point….." The boy finally sighed before brushing a hand through his silver locks. "I just wish they would have gotten my gender right."


End file.
